Destroy, she said
by caracinous
Summary: Was Dich liebt, tötet Dich! Darum töte, was Du liebst!


Mal ne Buffy-Story von mir. Ist schon älter, aber vielleicht gefällt sie ja doch ein paar Leuten. Würde mich über Reviews freuen. Ach ja: Mir gehört rein gar nichts. Hauptsache ff.net versaut die Formatierung nicht wieder...  
  
Destroy, she said  
  
Nur noch ein paar Stunden. Nur noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen. Bis er den Fehler wieder gutmachen konnte, den er begangen hatte. Und dann würde es endlich vorbei sein. All die Stimmen, ihre Stimme....  
  
"Nein, geht! Geht, lasst mich allein. Hört auf zu reden. Verschwindet!" Splitterndes Holz, das Geräusch zerberstenden Glases und schwer gehender Atem mischten sich zu einer unheimlichen Geräuschkulisse. Doch nur wenige Sekunden nach diesem Ausbruch legte sich wieder eine beklemmenden Stille über den Keller, den er sich als Unterschlupf ausgesucht hatte. Selbst das Atmen war verstummt. Es war für ihn sowieso nicht notwendig. Und vielleicht würden sie ihn nicht finden, wenn er ganz leise war? Vielleicht würden sie ihn endlich in Frieden lassen. Er war böse gewesen. Deshalb musste er jetzt so leise wie möglich sein. Unbeweglich stand er inmitten des Kellers. Nicht bewegen. Nicht reden- ganz still. Gar nicht da. Er war nicht da. Niemand konnte ihn finden. Niemand außer ihr...  
  
Da saß sie. Sah ihn belustigt an. Er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder ängstlich sein sollte. Was wollte sie diesmal? Was sollte er diesmal tun? Plötzlich wich dieser leicht schadenfrohe Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah ernst aus. Todernst.  
  
,,Sieh nur, was aus dir geworden ist! Der einst so starke, gefürchtete Spike hat Angst vor ein paar Stimmen in seinem Kopf." Ihre Stimme war abfällig, ihr Blick kalt. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte sprach sie weiter. Doch der Tonfall, in dem sie sprach, hatte sich verändert. Man konnte ihn fast als mitleidig bezeichnen. Hätte er nicht so falsch und aufgesetzt geklungen. Doch das bemerkte er nicht. Sie war hier. Sie schien nichts zu wollen. Keinen weiteren Liebesbeweis wie so viele Male vorher.  
  
,,Mein armer Spike. Diese Stimmen, diese Geister der Vergangenheit - sie quälen dich, nicht wahr? Lassen dich nicht schlafen, lassen dich verzweifeln. Doch sie haben keine Macht über dich. Sie existieren nicht wirklich. Du musst dir um sie keine Sorgen machen." Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu, fuhr mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht. ,,Buffy..." flüsterte er sanft.  
  
,,Ich bin hier. Ich kann dir helfen, Spike. Vertrau mir." ,,Oh Buffy...ich liebe dich."  
  
,,Und du weißt, dass ich dir nie etwas antun würde, nicht wahr Spike? Dass ich immer für dich da bin." ,,Ja. natürlich weiß ich das. Meine geliebte Buffy. Bleib bei mir. Bitte. Bleib bei mir und hilf mir diese Qualen zu ertragen." Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall gehen lassen. Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihre Taille, sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihrem blonden Haar.  
  
Er konnte das grausame Lächeln nicht sehen, das sich bei ihren nächsten Worten auf ihren Lippen bildete... ,,Ich kann dir helfen, Spike. Jetzt sofort. Keine dieser Stimmen kann dir was tun. Sie sind Hirngespinste. Doch sie quälen dich und das müssen wir beenden. Diese Schuldgefühle haben kein Recht dich zu tyrannisieren. Du warst gezwungen Menschen zu töten. Das weißt du selber. Aber sie will es nicht verstehen. Nur sie ist das Problem."  
  
,,Sie? Wen meinst du Liebes? Bitte, Buffy, sag es mir! Weißt du, wie ich die Stimmen aufhalten kann?" Sie löste sich von ihm.  
  
,,Ja, Spike. Ich weiß, wie du wieder der wirst, der du einmal warst. Der Vampir, den ich geliebt habe." ,,Geliebt?" Seine Stimme war rau, kaum hörbar. Doch sie ging nicht auf seine Frage ein. ,,Sie glaubt, sie würde dir helfen, indem sie dir sagt, es wäre gut eine Seele zu haben. Doch wir wissen, dass es nicht so ist, nicht wahr? Wir wissen, dass sie unrecht hat."  
  
,,Wer? Buffy. Wer? Bitte!" Er fühlte ihren Finger auf seinen Lippen. ,,Schhhh... lass mich erzählen. Du wirst verstehen. Wirst verstehen, dass ich Recht habe. Wirst verstehen, warum du sie töten musst."  
  
,,Töten? Ich will niemanden töten! Buffy, versteh doch! Seit ich meine Seele wiederhabe will es nicht mehr!" ,,Aber so ist es das Beste! Sie wird es verstehen. Sie will doch , dass es dir wieder gut geht. Aber sie wählt den falschen Weg." Während dieser Worte war sie langsam durch den Keller gegangen, hatte sich jeden Winkel genau angesehen.  
  
,,Buffy, bitte, sag mir endlich, wie ich diese Qualen beenden kann!" Spikes Stimme war voller Verzweiflung. ,, Was Dich liebt, tötet Dich! Darum töte, was Du liebst!"  
  
,,Töten was ich liebe? Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich liebe dich Buffy. Aber ich kann..."  
  
,,Du sollst auch nicht. Nicht mich sollst du töten, sondern sie. Sie, die dir diese Qualen beschert, weil sie dich liebt. Sie, der wahre Grund, warum du deine Seele behalten willst. Weil sie dir weiterhin vertrauen soll, weil du sie nicht enttäuschen willst!" Buffy hatte sich in Rage geredet. Die letzten Worte schrie sie beinahe. ,,Sie, sie ,sie! Sie allein! Dawn! Du musst sie töten, William! Dann bist du diese Qualen los. Dann wirst du frei sein." Ihre Hände hatten seine Schultern gepackt. Sie schüttelte ihn. ,,Töte sie!"  
  
Entsetzt wich er zurück. Wusste sie überhaupt, was sie da von ihm verlangte? Dawn töten? Die einzige Person, die immer zu ihm gestanden hatte? Dieses junge, unschuldige Mädchen? Dem er näher stand, als sonst irgendjemandem? Nicht einmal Buffy, das realisierte er jetzt, war ihm annähernd so vertraut wie Dawn. Obwohl er sie liebte hatte er zu ihr nie eine so tiefe Bindung wie zu Dawn. Buffy schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. ,,Deshalb musst du sie töten! Weil du sie liebst! Und weil sie dich liebt! Ihre Liebe wird dich zerstören Spike! Verstehst du das denn nicht? Was Dich liebt, tötet Dich! Darum töte, was Du liebst!"  
  
Ihr Blick flehte ihn geradezu an auf sie zu hören. Sie sagte die Wahrheit. Sie musste die Wahrheit sagen. Sie sah so verzweifelt, so besorgt aus. Es wahr einfach die Realität- Dawn musste sterben.  
  
Er hatte es getan. Lautlos, wie der Killer, der tief in ihm schlummerte und der einmal mehr an die Oberfläche gestoßen war. Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Hat ihn nur angeschaut. Mit diesen schreckensgeweiteten Augen. Die Angst ,die sich in ihnen gespiegelt hatte, hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt. Aber er hatte kein Erbarmen. Sie hatte nicht geschrieen. Nur gewimmert und gefleht. Ihr Flehen hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Übertönte all die anderen Stimmen, von denen er sich befreien wollte. Und Buffy hatte lächelnd zugesehen. Doch kaum hatte er seine grausige Tat vollbracht war sie verschwunden. Und er war wieder allein. Einsamer als jemals zuvor. Denn er hatte die Person getötet, die er am meisten liebte. Und er würde büßen. Endlich seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Vielleicht würde es ihm vergönnt sein sie noch einmal zu sehen. Nur einmal. Seine Dawn. 


End file.
